


Modeling

by multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl



Series: Dirty Minds Think Alike [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, F/M, Humour, I REGRET NOTHING, Natasha is a costume designer, Size Kink, Steve is her model, That's a given, There's smut, This is what everyday conversations do to me, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> "I need your dick."</em><br/> <br/><em>"Excuse me?!" </em> </p><p>Inspiration for fic from Spanglecap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spanglecap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanglecap/gifts), [elcapitan_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/gifts).



> Hiiii!!! 
> 
> Yeah, so this happened after a conversation with Spanglecap. She had to make a penis for work. I saw the potential in it. 
> 
> It's a late birthday gift for Spanglecap and Elcapitan_Rogers. I'm sorry for the delay, but happy birthday girls!
> 
> It's smutty. I don't even expect anything more anymore. 
> 
> I don't know about this fic. I wrote it at 1 am. So, read at your own risk.
> 
> The usual blah blah about using British English. (I'm too exhausted.) 
> 
> Xo, Sakshi.

She pounced on top of him, sending him careening into the couch. Her lips attacked his - or his attacked hers, she couldn't be sure. Their tongues were tangled together, and his arms wrapped around her, spanning the length of her back. 

_ “You're big,” she said to the blonde at the bar.  _

_ His friend - a dark haired man with a prosthetic arm - laughed and choked on his drink. The blonde man blinked at her. “I'm sorry, what? _

_ “I'm Natasha,” she said, not bothering to offer a courteous handshake, but going straight to business, “and I need you.”  _

His hands tore at her clothes, ripping her dress from her body, a feat that only made her clench her thighs and suck on his lips harder. They nipped at each other, lips sucking, teeth biting, tongues dancing. She pressed herself closer to him, her lace clad breasts - firm, creamy mounds covered in blue lace - rubbed against his naked chest, eliciting a growl of pleasure from his throat. Her hand reached for his cock between their bodies. It stood tall and proud, arching perfectly and pointing towards the ceiling. 

“So big,” she purred, running her hand along the length of it.

_ “Uhm - Steve Rogers, Ma'am,” he offered, baffled by her request. “How can I help you?”  _

_ “I need your penis,” she said professionally, like people ask for a cup of coffee or their bill amount.  _

_ “Excuse me?” The blonde - Steve - said incredulously, just as his friend spurted his drink out in what seemed like a cross between a cough and a laugh. The other guy got up from his seat and patted Steve on the shoulder, leaving with a “I'll leave you to it.” and another onslaught of chuckles.  _

He dragged his lips down her jaw and to her neck, finding a sensitive point and sucking on it. Her hands moved along his cock, squeezing him with the slightest of pressure. His own hands reached down to the v of her legs, cupping her panty covered sex with his entire palm. 

She whimpered. His lips followed the path downwards and found the tops of her breasts peeking through her bra, and he peppered them with heated kisses before covering one plump mound with his mouth, lace and all. 

_ “It's for work,” she explained.  _

_ “Are you a hooker?” He asked, jumping up from his seat, ready to leave.  _

_ Natasha looked offended. She scoffed distastefully. “Please! I'm a costume designer, and I need to make a dick for my latest assignment.”  _

_ “How do  _ I  _ factor in here?”  _

_ “You're a man. You have a dick!”  _

_ “Why me? There are hundreds of men here. You can pick anyone of them, and I'm sure they'll gladly help.”  _

_ “Because I need to make a big dick. And  out of all the different places I have cased out, and trust me, that's a lot, you're the biggest guy I have seen. So I'm assuming you have a big dog dick too.” _

She was wet, dripping through the panties. He shifted them aside and slid a finger into her with ease. She moaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder. A shudder of pleasure waved through her, and he took it as a sign to move. 

Her lips trailed back to his, and she pulled him in for a deep, raw kiss. It was a filthy kiss, open mouthed and dirty. His tongue traced hers and tangled with hers, pushing for dominance, and she gave back as good as she got. 

She shifted her hips, grinding into his hand, and increased her pace on his cock. 

_ He ended up going to her apartment with her that night, because Captain Steve Rogers never turned down a plea of help.  _

_ “Make yourself comfortable,” she said, dropping her keys into a tiny bowl beside the door after she'd locked it. Her house was littered with material - whole yards of cloth of flesh tones colour, large pieces of silicon, plaster powder and several others that Steve couldn't recognise. “Lose the clothes and get settled on the couch. I've got some porn magazines on the coffee table. I want you to get hard and stay that way.”  _

_ Their plans went down the drain the minute he dropped his pants.  _

He inserted another finger inside her, going knuckled deep, and curled them. His fingers rubbed the sensitive nub inside her, and she keened. 

“Steve...oh God...Yes!” She moaned out. “Don’t stop!” 

He increased his pace, and brought his thumb up to rub her clitoris. He settled into a rhythm, thrusting inside her, then flicking her little nub, then out and then in again. She felt the heat build in the bottom of his belly, a fiery sensation in her core. She was so close. 

He pulled out and helped her shift. His capable hands tore her panties away, she rolled a condom on his length and then she was sinking down on him.

_ He really, truly was big. _

He stretched her almost to overfilling. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, breathing through the next few thrusts as she grew accustomed to him. 

_ So _ big.

_ So _ good.

They settled into a rhythm. It was hard, and just a tad fast. Every thrust of his hit all the right spots inside her. She moaned and whimpered into his ear, while he ran his mouth down every available inch of skin on her body. 

When he had become impossibly hard inside her, she started pulling away, almost getting off of him entirely. “Work, work, work,” she mumbled through the haze of lust. “Stay hard. I need you hard.” 

“No, no,” He pulled her back down and pushed back into her, sighing as her warmth enveloped him again. “Don't leave now.” 

“I need to make the dick,” she said in a half hearted attempt to get back to the task they  _ really _ came here for. 

“When is it due?” He asked, nuzzling her neck. 

“Coming Wednesday.” It was Friday. 

“I have nothing planned the entire weekend.” 

And that was that. 

He pushed her back on the couch, laying her down on it, all the while still inside her. He shifted his hands to grab her legs from under her knees, and she hitched them over his legs, and then he started pounding into her.

The couch creaked and shifted as they moved together. She whimpered and keened into him, and he swallowed her cries greedily, while pulling more out of her. They heat built inside her fast and before she knew it, she was careening off the edge, her climax hitting her like an explosion. He gave a few stuttering thrusts and followed her into blissful oblivion. 

They rode down from their high together, curled up into each other. Afterwards, he lay sprawled across the couch, wearing nothing but his boxers, and she was buttoning his shirt on herself. 

“You know,” he said conversationally as he admired her getting dressed, “I've had some weird propositions in the past, but this one takes the cake.” 

She grinned mischievously at him. “Funny you should say that.” 

She sauntered over to the adjoining kitchenette and opened her fridge, bending over to give him a perfect view of her ass. She pulled out a tray. He sat up and saw what it was. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed.

“I've been trying out the penis shape on different items before actually making it with the necessary materials,” she explained. 

It was a chocolate cake shaped like a penis. A highly distorted penis, but a penis nonetheless. 

“Wow,” he repeated. 

“Yeah, you can see why I had to go hunting for men.” 

“You're really…” he cleared his throat as he searched for the right word, “...dedicated.” 

She grinned. “You hungry? I made some pasta earlier.” 

“Let me guess - penis shaped?” 

She winked at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Don't forget to let me know what you think. 
> 
> And you can also send me prompts on my tumblr multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
